The Red Eye ON HOLD and BEING REWRITTEN
by Slytherin Studios
Summary: They did this to us, they used and tortured us, made into something that wasn't all human. The world will know what they have done, there is no place that they can hide. SExOC, SSxOC.
1. Chapter 1

Gender: Female.

Name: Evangeline Abigail Spencer.

As Played By: Kierstin Koppel.

Nickname(s): X-666, Red, and Pirate.

Birthday: October 31, 1992.

Age: 18.

Height/Weight: 5' 11"/ 135 lbs.

Appearance: Long dark brown/black to midback hair with 60's styled bangs (hair is currently jaw length), pale skin, left eye red- right eye aqua marine, 38 C bust.

Occupation: Assassin, Martial Artist.

Personality: Happy-go-lucky, optimistic, friendly person (unless you piss her off), a little flirty, always smiling.

Wears: Tends to wear anything. On job- black body suit with a black scarf covering face with black tinted goggles.

Family: Colonel James Spencer (Retired/ Vietnam Vet/ Grandfather), Lieutenant General Michael Spencer (Father), Miriam Spencer (Mother), Jessica Spencer (Older Sister), Marcus Spencer (Older Brother), Jamie Spencer (Older Brother), Bryant Spencer (Older Brother), Jacob Spencer (Older Brother) James Spencer (Younger Brother Older Twin to Sean), Sean Spencer (Younger Brother Younger Twin to James).

Friends: Jazmine Ailish.

Tattoo(s): 3 White lilies with pink insides on left forearm (one near wrist near thumb another near outer elbow and another near the thumb flower) with a black dragon weaving in between the flowers and a banner with 'death before dishonor' in old script. An angel on right shoulder blade. Christina Aguilera fragrance hena-like tattoo she has on her back.

Piercing(s): 5x right ear (4 bottom, 1 in cartilage), 3x left ear, labret middle of lip, belly button.

Weapon(s): Any.

Pets: Sora- a female blue parakeet with a yellow head.

Favorite Quote: "It is not our abilities that show what we truly are...it is our choices."

Other: Was kidnapped when she was 8 and hasn't been seen since. The red eye is actually a camera and has a chip containing everything that umbrella has done and who. Also has clashed several times with Storm Shadow.

* * *

**PROLOGUE:**

Umbrella Corporation, Secret Undisclosed Location, 3: 25 a.m.

(ALARMS BLARING.)

Footsteps pound as the guards race up and down in the halls searching for the escapee assassin, but oh no it won't be easy...not for them anyway.

A pair of aqua marine-red eyes watches the chaos from the air vents that run along the ceilings of the complex. Hehe run little sons of bitches, all the evil and cruel shit that you've done will come back sooner or later and bite you in your asses (pardon the pun).

ROAR! Oops I guess that I kind of forgot about him, the tyrant. Heh, he's going to kill them all, and I hope it hurts them, like they hurt us.

A female robotic voice a.k.a blue queen comes over the speakers, "Warning Tyrant 5x and X-666 has escaped and are running loose in the compound! Kill Tyrant x5 and Approach x-666 with extreme caution!"

Curses resound around the guards who are standing right under me yet none the wiser, men. BOOM! BOOM! CRASH! The blue queen's voice comes over the speakers again, "Warning! Tyrant 5x dead. Warning! Total melt down in approximately 3 minutes please reach minimum safe distance!"

I smirk in satisfaction that the little present I left them has gone off just beautifully, but now it's time to leave before even I get caught up in the blast.

Running through the forest, just as I'm about to cross the edge of the forest, the ground shakes then the facility bursts into flames destroying anything and anyone in it's path. Standing there looking at the place that held so much pain but at the same time thanking them for what they had done, they created the ultimate weapon. Sirens blaring into the night getting louder as they get closer to the building to save anyone to save. There's no one worth saving, thought the person with the red eye, I will bring them down if it's the last thing that I am going to do.

With that the figure shrouded in black, disappears unto the night, silently plotting her revenge against the umbrella. But was seen by a figure with a visor over his eyes.


	2. Ch 2 They Found Her

_"It's not the bullet with my name on it that worries me. It's the one that says 'To whom it may concern.'"~ Anonymous Belfast resident, quoted in London Guardian, 1991._

* * *

Disclaimer: Evangeline is mine as is Dr. Robbins and the Spencer family, Resident Evil does not belong to me the series belongs to Paul Anderson and Shinji Mikami. G.I Joe also belongs to Hasbro.

_Thoughts_

_(Flash Backs)_

**YELLING**

* * *

Playlist for chapter:

Chris Daughtry- Home

Girugamesh- Break Down

* * *

~General Hawk's POV~

"Hey general, why are we called to look around the hospital?" Duke asks as he sits on one of the many chairs in the command center, watching the replayed video of the hospital exploding.

"Because a friend of mine's daughter disappeared when she was 8 years old and hasn't been seen since..." I tell duke as I'm still looking at the computer screen that has a photo of an older girl in her late teens and her 8-year-old picture.

"Until now." Duke says from where I have left off.

"Yes and now that there is a clue to where she has been, I have to make the call to her parents." I state walking towards a phone and start dialing an all too familiar number.

"Are you sure you should be calling them, since we don't even have her here." A woman's voice comes from behind me just as I'm about to press the last number.

"Yes Doctor Robbins, it's about time they knew what happened to their daughter." I press the last number, pressing the phone to my ear; I hear the phone start to ring.

Ring! Ring! Ring!

The phone picks up and my friends voice comes from the other end, "Spencer household how may I help you?"

"**(1).**"

After a couple minutes of telling him that we've found where his daughter has been and to be here immediately.

Putting down the phone, I turn to my Joes and say, "Get ready to meet the man who is hell on wheels."

~Miriam's POV~

"..And next on today's news an explosion of a hospital in it the raccoon city area, [shows clips of a burning hospital] sources still don't know what exactly caused such devastation to such an important facility, next on today's new is the traffic report..."

"Holy Shit, that was an awesome explosion!" My Youngest son James exclaims (an: no rhyming intentions what so ever).

I gently smack him gently over the head with my hand and say, "James Spencer! What have I told you about swearing in this house!"

Wincing and rubbing his head as he whines to me, "Ah! My bad! Won't do it again!"

The rest of my family is scattered about the living room minus one.

My husband looks towards the ceiling muttering, "The day in the life of the Spencer family."

I laugh softly to myself, suddenly I somber up looking towards the picture that we put up of our second daughter Evangeline the day that she disappeared from a martial arts tournament.

Ring! Ring! Ring!

My husband answers the phone since he was the closest one to it saying, **(1)**.

After a couple second, my husband yells out, "What?!"

We all pause in what we were doing, as this is what happened when the police called to tell us that our daughter went missing.

After a couple of seconds later Michael says, "Don't worry we'll be there." {Hangs up phone}.

Turning towards us, my husband realized that we were listening to his conversation. Well his half of the conversation anyway, he starts walking towards the stairs yelling as he walks up, "Everyone get ready to pack for a couple of weeks!"

Confused we walk up the stairs after him and corner him in our room, throwing clothes and stuff on the bed, I take a quick look at my other children minus one, then I look back at my husband asking, "Where are we going?"

He pauses in his packing, putting both hands on my arms and says with strong emotions in his voice, "We're going to see my friend...they've found HER."

Hearing what he was saying, everyone starts crying as I say through my sobs, "They found our Evangeline."

He nods as a huge group hug that consisted of 9 people crying like babies.

After the crying had stopped, we went to our room to pack for the long haul, and praying to the gods above that their lost family member is back safe and sound.

A couple hours later all packed in the plane that is taking us to the last place that we ever wanted to see again.

~Michael's POV~

After what felt like hours we arrive at the PIT, headquarters for the 'Non' existent team of specialists.

Some army personnel take our bags and shows us to our rooms, then after putting our stuff in our temporary rooms, they take us to see someone I haven't seen in many years, but only through the occasional phone call to update us on our daughter Evangeline's whereabouts.

After almost losing hope, the important call that once again is changing our lives.

Entering the command center, I see General Hawk and he sees me as well.

Walking towards me, he starts to say, "Welcome..."

But gets interrupted by my wife demanding to know where our daughter is at, as our two youngest look on slightly confused since they only know a little bit about their older sister.

General Hawks doesn't get mad, he just looks at me before saying, "You want the good news or bad news?"

I take a breathe before saying, "Bad news."

General Hawk walks over to a screen and motions some Arabic Joe to put something on the screen. What came on the screen took our breaths away.

What is on the screen is a Evangeline with a scar over her left with that eye bring red, wearing what looks to be hospital scrubs, and a extremely pissed off expression.

My wife and daughter's starts crying again, my sons are trying not to cry.

General Hawk starts talking, bringing us from looking at the picture to him as he says, "We got a source whom told us where we could find her, but by the time we got their, the hospital just blew up, but Snake Eyes [gestures to where snake eyes is standing by a woman wearing a doctors coat] saw her as she was running away from the building."

I turn and look at him saying, "What about the good news?"

"The good new is what Dr. Robbins will explain to us." Hawk gestures to the doctor woman.

The woman starts speaking, "The good news is that we know where she will go eventually, but..."

My wife interrupts yet again, "What do you mean eventually?!"

Doctor Robbins gives my wife a look and says, "If you people keep interrupting someone when their trying to explain something is rude, and I understand that you want your daughter back to you but with her training that will be extremely difficult and dangerous also her mind isn't exactly in the right place anymore."

The doctor takes a deep breath before continuing, "And when I say that her mind isn't in the right place it's because of what she went through in the facility, but that's not the good news, the good new is that we know exactly where she is heading, all we need to do it try and follow her and having some army personnel watching the Umbrella HQ."

One of the Military advisors who came in sometime during the doctors explanation says, "And why should be wasting our time, resources and men to bring in one girl?"

Doctor Robbins gives a small smirk saying, "Never said only one had escaped."

General Hawk asks, "Are you sure about that? Snake eyes only saw her escaping not two."

"One escaped about ten years earlier, they both would of had escaped but they would of been caught, and in order to buy more time, your daughter Lieutenant General Spencer, stayed behind taking out a little more than half of the guards who were there before being subdued eventually by a very powerful sedative." Dr. Robbins explains to Hawk's question.

"When will we be able to see her face to face?" I ask the doctor, who I'm suspicious about knowing all this stuff about the Umbrella Corporation.

The doctor looks at me, shrugging sayings, "Who knows, she may come to us either before or after she completes her revenge, then again she is extremely unpredictable."

I give a small smile, looking up at the ceiling saying, "She always was."

~Evangeline's POV~

After the explosion of the facility I was at in raccoon city, I ran as far and fast as possible, only stopping when it was absolutely necessary, knowing that the Umbrella Operatives would be following me.

Standing in the rain standing in the middle of 15 Umbrella Soldiers in Airway Heights, Washington, I look around making sure that there are no more little surprises waiting for me in the shadows.

Satisfied that there are no more, I look down on one of the soldiers to find that he has a phone on him, taking the phone, I walk around to find a dry place to make an important phone call.

Finding a nice abandoned but dry place, I find a stairway and sit down.

Spotting a truck from the stairway window, I get an idea, dialing a random number, knowing that all calls on the phone would be traced so I put it under the random truck, and get the hell out of there.

Thinking to myself, _I hope they haven't found her, if they have my vengeance will be two fold._

* * *

**(1) Michael's Phone Conversation:**

"Spencer household how may I help you?"

[Is this Lieutenant General Michael Spencer?]

"Yes, you still didn't answer my question."

[This is General Hawk]

"Ah hello Clayton...been a long time."

[Yes, it has been]

"Why do I get the feeling that my life once again is going to be turned upside down?"

[Because it is, old friend]

"Why call after so long?"

[We found out where your daughter has been all along]

"What?!"

[It's as I just said we need you and your family to come to our base immediatly].

"Don't worry we'll be there." {Hangs up phone}.

* * *

OC CONTEST:

For Snake Eyes: (I need profiles of his soon to be significant other, and will be posted soon in the next story).

POLL-

Which story should I update next?

A. The Vampire King.

B. Semper Fidelis.

C. The Vongola Ninjas.

D. The Red Eye.


	3. Ch 3 One by One They Fall

_My actions are my only true belongings. I cannot escape the consequences of my actions. My actions are the ground upon which I stand. ~Thich Nhat Hanh._

* * *

Disclaimer: Evangeline is mine, Resident Evil does not belong to me the series belongs to Paul Anderson and Shinji Mikami. G.I Joe also belongs to Hasbro.

_Thoughts  
(Flash Backs)_  
YELLING

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: One by One they fall  


* * *

**

~A Week Later~

~Duke's POV~

"How hard is it to find one person?" Ripcord complains as we got back from the area where Evangeline Spencer was last seen.

Dr. Robbins rolls her eyes before saying, "Evangeline has an amazing self preservation ability but she'll also risk her life for the people she considers precious to her, she'll also fight if she's cornered."

Evangeline's family besides her father and grandfather has left, as we couldn't keep them here because it can get pretty dangerous here.

"So your basically saying we can't do shit with her unless she comes to us?" Ripcord yells out in annoyance and anger.

"We have sightings though of Evangeline but by the time anyone gets there it's like she vanished no sign of her ever being there." I tell them reading from a report.

Dr. Robbins snorts, and draws our attention to her.

"What?" Michael Spencer demands looking at the Doctor.

"They taught her how to fight, how to survive in any conditions, and crammed all kinds of information in her brain, and now all they've taught her is being used to hunt them down one by one." Doctor Robbins says crossing her arms across her chest staring down Michael Spencer.

Everyone is quiet as they process what Doctor Robbins had said and there was one thing going through their minds.

_Umbrella is screwed._

"General Hawk! I found the other one who escaped!" Breaker yells from where he sits at one of the many computers.

General Hawk walks over to stand behind breaker and says, "Well? Where is she?"

Breaker turns to look at General Hawk and says, "Um, I took the video of them escaping and focused on the other girl who got away the first time, and ran her picture through drivers licenses all around the world and I found her in Atlanta, Georgia...but"

"But what?" General Hawk demands, looking at Breaker.

There was a pause in breaker's sentence before he continues, "But she went missing 3 days ago on her way home from the movies."

General Hawk rubs his hand over his face as he mutters, "Shit."

_Yep._

~Three Days Ago, 9: 45 p.m.~

~Jazmine's POV~

"That was an awesome movie." I mutter to myself, walking out of the theatres.

"Hey Jaz are you sure you're okay walking home by yourself." My friend Amber asks me.

"I'll be fine, if it helps I'll call you as soon as I get home, okay?" I say to my friends as the others started walking towards the car.

Amber looks thoughtful before saying, "Okay, immediately as soon as you get to your house, okay?"

I nod as I start walking to my house as Amber gets into her car and drives away.

Not to long into my walk, I sense someone following me and thanks to my training I catch...

A small rock!

"Who's there?" I yell out into the darkness.

"Hello...old friend." A strangely familiar voice comes from the shadows of an alleyway as the person steps out of the alley.

A tall with a pale tan skin with short hair to her jaw, and aqua marine eyes though one is covered more specifically the left eye is covered with an eye patch.

"Pirate." I whisper a little nervous that she's here.

Coughing my throat for a second then I ask, "What are you doing here?"

"They found you." Was all Pirate said.

Then the full reality of what she just said hits me, they had finally found me after all these years.

"You know what you have to do." Pirate says snapping out of my shock.

"What? I can't just leave them, they took me in and took care of me like normal parents would do for their children not like THEM." I scream at her but she doesn't say anything just looking at me with sadness in her eye.

"I know you don't want to leave but if we don't take Umbrella down they'll continue to ruin people's lives even though they're helping people as well but at what expense." Pirate says glancing around.

I sigh to myself and I say, "I know... Now what?"

Pirate smiles and says, "Take down Umbrella."

Pirate than walks into the alley with me following.

"Where are going?" I ask my friend as we walk towards a pothole.

She turns and says, "To meet a friend."

"You have a friend besides me?" I ask her as she enters the pothole.

Her voice echoes from the sewer tunnels, "Yes, is that so hard to believe."

"A little." I say climbing in after her, lifting the pothole lid and putting the lid back on and climbing down the ladder.

"Ew." I mutter to myself, and then I hear Pirate snickering a couple feet away.

"Ha-ha, glad I could be a source of amusement." I tell her walking in her direction.

After traveling the sewers for a couple days, I finally decide to ask, "By the way, where are we going?"

Coming to a stop at a ladder, starts climbing and says, "Germany."

"Ah, who are we looking for?" I ask climbing after her and come out in yet another alley.

Turning to me she grins and says, "The Jack of all Trades."

~Three Days Later, Munich, 5: 00 p.m.~

~Jazmine's POV~

"Why are we at an abandoned hostel?" I ask Pirate who was walking around to the back, with me following.

"This is where Jack is." She says looking around the back alley for a possible entrance.

I give her a look, which she ignores getting a door open.

Pirate holds the door open, letting me go first, then coming in herself and closing the door and making sure it's locked.

Wow, this place looks like it went through a war zone.

Following Pirate down the severely deteriorating walls, and flooring that was run down and torn a lot of places.

Walking up 17 freaking flights of stair we reach the stairway door leading to the 18th floor.

Pirate fishes around her pockets for something.

Apparently finding whatever she was looking for, she takes out a key card, like the ones you find at a hotel or for security purposes.

When Pirate swipes the card and punches in a number in a keypad before the little red light near the keypad turned green.

Opening the door, and putting the card back into her pocket before walking through the door with me following.

The next thing I know, I have a Glock Pistol in my face with a woman in her late teens on the other end.

"Wer sind Sie? **(1)** Anata dare? **(2)**" She demands in both German and Japanese, as Pirate says, "Satsuei shi naide kudasai **(3)**, sie ist einer von uns **(4)**."

The unknown woman looks between pirate and I unsure as she asks, "Sind sie sicher? **(5)**"

"Ja **(6)**, show her your barcode." Pirate says to the woman before whispering to me.

Nodding, I roll up my hair and turn around, just under my hairline was a very familiar bar code.

"Okay, ich glaube dir jetzt **(7)**." The woman says, and the sound of a gun being put in it's holster.

"She believes you now," Pirate says to me then looks at the woman and says, "Jack speak English, as you and I both know you speak in English."

The woman gives a sheepish smile, rubbing the back of her head saying in perfect English, "Sorry."

Pirate just shakes her head as the three of us walk further into the room.

Now that I don't have a gun in my face, I had enough time to look around the room.

The hallway had hardwood flooring with dark red painted walls and ceiling with gold swirls and leaf patterns kind of like vines.

A dark wood stained table was in the hallway with a bowl that had random trinkets in it.

Coming out of the little hallway I enter a large room, where the hard wood flooring covered all the traffic areas.

There was a four person table three feet from the hallway, a couple feet away was a kitchen with cream colored countertops, and brown cupboards.

Separating the kitchen was an island, which was in a large rectangle with large open space in the middle.

On the little table was a box of half eaten Chinese take out.

The living room, unlike the hallway and kitchen area had dark red carpet, which went from the living room to another hallway, which led to five other rooms.

The living room had a tanned L shaped couch and a small wooden table, which was a couple inches away from the nice couch.

_There was a huge ass entertainment center, which just about every video game console, video game, movie and TV series known to man._

"Hey Jaz! Follow us!" Pirates voice snaps me out from looking around.

I turn to where she was standing with the same woman from before.

Walking in their direction, they start to walk towards the last door directly at the end in the middle.

They then enter the last room, and I enter last, closing the door behind me.

After closing the door, I look around the room to find what looks like a control center.

Wooden tables go around the room with at least two computers on each desk and three mounted above each desk on the sides and a huge map above the middle desk with little multicolored tacks on different spots on the map.

There was also a round table with random papers scattered about the table.

Pirate and the woman where gathered around one of the computers on the middle desk and I walk closer to get the end of a conversation.

"Are you sure about this?" The mysterious woman asks, looking at Pirate with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes." Pirate says in a firm tone.

"Alright, do what you do best sweetheart." The mysterious woman says, moving aside so Pirate could do what she does best.

Looking at the woman, I see different ethnic features, mostly Japanese and German.

She had bright emerald green eyes, black hair which was in a bob style framing her face down to her collar bone, and has a slim petite figure.

For some reason, despite the fact she looked kind of tiny, I knew she could probably take me on.

I notice that she's looking at me, she gets up from the other chair and stands in front of me and says, "I'm sorry about before, didn't know if you were with Umbrella or not."

I smile and say, "It's okay, I would have done the same thing if I was in your position."

She smiles and says, "I'm Jaquith Konig but people call me Jack."

"Nice to meet you Jack, i'm Jazmine Ailish, but you can call me Jaz." I tell her.

"So you got out too?" She asks and I immediately know what she's talking about.

"Yes when Pirate and I were 8 when we escaped, but we both would have been caught. Pirate here decided to stay behind and slow down the Umbrella Soldiers... so I could go free." I say looking at Jack.

"She's always like that, will risk herself for those who are precious to her." Jack tells me as she goes to sit on one of the rolly chairs; she then pats another chair next to her.

Pirate all of a sudden grabs a piece of paper and a pencil and starts writing something down then gets up and starts to walk out the door.

She pauses, turns around and says, "I'll be right back."

She goes to walk out the door again... but turns back around and says, "Jaz stay here with Jack and do what you do with computers... and Jack don't let Jaz cook, last time she cooked she burns water."

I glare at Pirate who doesn't seem concerned at the death glare of doom as she walks out the door to do what she does best.

A minute of silence passes between Jack and I as we sit there quietly.

All of a sudden we look at each other and dash towards the pad of paper and pencil left out.

Jack grabs the pencil, and presses the lead of the pencil onto the paper and starts to shade the paper.

A second later Jack moves aside and what's written on the paper is '1782 Mayersche Street, Doctor Hans Kompakt, Cologne, Germany.'

~1782 Mayersche Street, Kompakt Estate, Cologne, Germany~

~Evangeline's POV~

Easily finding his huge estate, I sit in the shadows of the roof across the street.

Of course he would have such a huge house, he got the money from genetically altering some of us.

Umbrella soldiers surrounded the scientist estate.

_Probably newbie's._

I grin into the night as I cleanly leap from the roof, over the unsuspecting guards heads and into the study.

With my enhances hearing, I hear a male voice talking to someone.

I go to the computer and turn it on. The bright light from the computer illuminates the room as I start to look through the computer.

It doesn't take long to find what i'm looking for and I pull out a USB flash drive and plug it into its port in the computer.

It took 30 minutes for it to completely upload the files, which were on the flash drive; I take out the flash drive and insert another, this time to upload all the files, pictures and videos on the computer.

Which take at least two hours with no one coming into the study.

Glancing at the computer the uploading shows 99% complete, with two minutes to go to finish uploading.

Then my hearing picks up footsteps coming in the direction, and I roll just out of sight of the computer as the door to the study opens.

A tall blonde man in his mid fifties comes walking into the room and turns on the light.

Turning to head to his desk, he stops on a dime with a look of absolute shock and fear.

His heart beat speeds up a little as he whispers fearfully, "Sie **(8)**."

Hans shrinks back as I grin saying, "Ja, mich. Haben Sie nicht denken, du würdest mich wieder zu sehen? Wussten Sie? **(9)**"

He shakily replies, "Sie sollen tot sein! In diesem explosion auf diesem krankenhaus! **(10)**"

I lean back in the comfortable chair, enjoying watching the man who tortured us squirm as I say mockingly, "Nun... Scheint wie immer nichts geht, wie Sie es wollen **(11)**."

Gathering some courage he demands, "Was machst du hier? Was willst du? **(12)**"

Glancing at the computer to see that the flash drive has completely loaded, seeing that I was busy, Hans tries to run out the door.

But before he can get to the door, I get behind him in seconds grabbing his arm with one hand while the other had the flash drive, shutting and locking the door and standing between him and the door.

As he sits on the floor terrified, I raise two of my finger and I say as his eyes grow wide, "Sie sollten nicht ausgeführt haben, sleep tight Hans **(13)**."

I hit a pressure point that will knock him out for a couple of hours.

Shaking my head, thinking to myself, well this should be fun.

~Two days Later, Abandoned Warehouse, 5: 15 p.m.~

~Evangeline's POV~

"What hell are we going to do now? He still won't say anything... By the way why the hell did you bring him along with you?" Jaz demands as we stand around the bruised man duct taped to a chair, and blind folded under one of those interrogation lights, shone directly in his face, so that even if he did get the blindfold off, he still couldn't see much.

"Maybe he doesn't know anything?" Jack says leaning again a steel support column.

I don't look at them as I say, "He doesn't need to say anything, and I already have all the dirt I need on him."

Jack and Jaz look at each other for a moment before Jaz asks, "Then why did you take him?"

I turn around and grin at them saying, "To send those Joe's a message."

All of a sudden the three of us hear police siren's coming to our location.

While Jack and Jaz scramble around getting all our stuff together which wasn't that hard as our stuff wasn't that far away and put in into a black 2008 Mercedes Benz with dark tinted windows.

Looking at the sticky note pad, I suddenly get an idea.

Writing something on the pad, I take the sticky note and put it on Hans's unconscious body, before getting into the drivers seat.

Of course as I close the door to the car, the doors to the abandoned warehouse burst open and German cops rush in yelling, "Dies ist die Kölner Polizei! Schritt aus dem Auto und gehen dem Gesicht nach unten auf den Boden! **(14)**"

As the police were yelling at us, I put on the car and put on some music, and Ludacris's Move Bitch comes over the speakers as I slam on the gas, peeling out of the warehouse almost mowing down the officers... that were fortunate to jump out of the way.

As we turn the corner some of the cops who were still in their cars took off after us, but alas they couldn't catch us, as we led them on a chase that lasted into the night and they lost us in the dark when we pulled intoa parking structure and turning off the car as the police race by.

~6 Hours Later~

~Police Chief's POV~

Damn diese Bastarde sind gut! **(15)**

"Police Chief!" One of the officers comes running towards me from inside the warehouse.

I turn to speak with him saying, "Was ist das? **(16)**"

"Dies wurde von herrn Hans Kompakt. Wir nahmen sie ab und steckte ihn in einen sack beweise **(17)**." The officer tells me handing me the evidence bag with the sticky note in it.

"Haben wir wissen, welche art von auto gesucht hast? **(18)**" I ask the officer.

The officer nods and says, "Jawohl, eine der analysten besitzt einen 2008 Mercedes Benz C-Klasse, farbe des auto, das wir suchen, ist schwarz **(19)**."

I nod and ask, "Nummernschild? **(20)**"

The officer shakes his head saying, "Keine Sir **(21)**."

I shake my head saying, "Damn it! Sie sind gut! **(22)**"

Remembering something I ask the officer, "wir bekommen keine Abzüge? **(23)**"

The officer nods and says, "Ja viel gedruckt wird, sind die Analysten unter sie zurück ins Labor, um zu sehen, wenn sie mit irgendetwas das System passen **(24)**."

"Good... Jetzt warten wir **(25)**." I tell the officer as we look into the warehouse.

~The Next Day, Cologne Crime Lab~

~Police Chief's POV~

"Sie nannte **(26)**." I ask the finger print analyst.

"Ja, wir haben mehrere Drucke, gehört man zu Herrn Kompakt ist, gehört zu einer anderen Jaquith König, die anderen beiden habe ich keine Ahnung **(27)**." The analyst says, looking at me.

_König klingt vertraut ... aber warum?_ **(28)**

"Haben Sie ganz Deutschland auszudehnen? **(29)**" I ask the analyst.

The analyst nods and says, "Ja, aber nicht überall auftauchen **(30)**."

I narrow my eyes and tell her, "Versuchen Sie, die sich durch alle Länder **(31)**."

The analyst nods and says, "Ich werde das tun, werde ich anrufen, wenn etwas erscheint **(32)**."

"Danke **(33)**." I tell her as she nods, going back to the computer and typing very fast as I leave the room.

~Several Days Later, Cologne District Police Station, Meeting Room~

~Police Chief's POV~

"Also hier ist was wir haben, jemand Unbekannten zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch Bremsen in Herrn Hans Kompakt Nachlass, macht etwas mit dem Computer, klopft Mr. Kompakt heraus und bringt ihn zu einer verlassenen Lagerhalle ... Frage ist, wer er ist und wie er letzten 20 Körper zu bekommen Wachen unbemerkt **(34)**." I debrief the team, and the analyst shows up and we were a little shocked.

"Was machst du hier? **(35)**" I ask her as she catches her breathe.

"Fand ich, wer du bist auf der suche nach **(36)**." She says, shocking the room.

"Na? **(37)**" One of the detectives demands.

"Vor zehn Jahren viele Kinder auf der ganzen Welt verschwinden, denn die Vernunft ist unbekannt, und keiner von ihnen sind seit dem gesehen, abgestimmt ich die beiden unbekannten Fingerabdrücke auf zwei US-Bürger namens Evangeline Spencer und Jazmine Ailish, und um ihre Fingerabdrücke haben, zeigt sich rund um die Welt im Inneren Oben officals der Umbrella Corporation, die wiederum ihre jeweiligen Regierungen verfolgt sie für illegale Experimente, Bau von Massenvernichtungswaffen, Entführung, Folter und Vergewaltigung, obwohl die meisten der Kinder, die noch bis heute nicht gefunden werden **(38)**." The analyst finishes telling us what she found out.

This silenced us all as we weren't expecting that.

Still not saying anything, I reach down on the table where some of the evidence sat and picked up the sticky note saying to my self not noticing that I was saying it outloud, "Also das ist, was dies bedeutete **(39)**."

"Sir? Gemeint, was? **(40)**" One of the detectives asked as the others where listening at what I was about to say.

I take a deep breath and say, "Einer nach dem anderen Ritter kommen wird, bröckelnden Mauern des Königreiches, Einer nach dem anderen für ihre Verbrechen, Wetter durch Blut und Gerechtigkeit, ihrer Sitzung Ende immer mehr zu bezahlen **(41)**."

I pause before saying, "Ich habe das Gefühl, Evangeline Spencer besuchen wird, mehr von diesen wichtigen Männern und Frauen zu Umbrella ist die Zukunft **(42)**."

* * *

Playlist for Chapter:  
Ludacris- Move Bitch  
Eden's Crush- Get Over Yourself  
Younha- Houki Boshi

* * *

Name - 'Jack of all Trades' Jaquith "Jack" König

Age - 19 born - July 28

Ethnic - half Japanese and half German family - mother; Sawamura Yukko father;

Zacchariah Ludwig König. Both are surgical doctors but died in terrorist

Attack on hospital when she was 11.

Looks- bright emerald green eyes, black hair, bob style, hair framing her face

Reaches collar bone, slim petite figure [but very strong; skilled

Spy/intelligence]

* * *

Translations:

**(1)** Wer sind Sie?- Who are you?

**(2)** Anata dare?- What are you doing here?

**(3)** Satsuei shi naide kudasai- Don't shoot.

**(4)** sie ist einer von uns- she's one of us.

**(5)** Sind sie sicher?- Are you sure?

**(6) **Ja- Yes.

**(7)** ich glaube dir jetzt- I believe you now.

**(8)** Sie- You.

**(9)** Ja, mich. Haben Sie nicht denken, du würdest mich wieder zu sehen? Wussten Sie?- Yes, me. Didn't think you'd see me again? Did you?

**(10)**- Sie sollen tot sein! In diesem explosion auf diesem krankenhaus!- You're supposed to be dead! In that explosion on that hospital!

**(11) **Nun... Scheint wie immer nichts geht, wie Sie es wollen- Well... seems like nothing ever goes the way you want it.

**(12)** Was machst du hier? Was willst du?- What are you doing here? What do you want?

**(13)** Sie sollten nicht ausgeführt haben, sleep tight Hans- You shouldn't have run, sleep tight Hans.

**(14)** Dies ist die Kölner Polizei! Schritt aus dem Auto und gehen dem Gesicht nach unten auf den Boden!- This is the Cologne police! Step out of the car and go face down on the ground!

**(15)** Damn diese Bastarde sind gut!- Damn these bastards are good!

**(16)** Was ist das?- What is it?

**(17)** Dies wurde von herrn Hans Kompakt. Wir nahmen sie ab und steckte ihn in einen sack beweise- This was on Mr Hans Kompakt. We took it off and put it into an evidence bag.

**(18)** Haben wir wissen, welche art von auto gesucht hast?- Do we know what type of car were looking for?

**(19)** Jawohl, eine der analysten besitzt einen 2008 Mercedes Benz C-Klasse, farbe des auto, das wir suchen, ist schwarz.- Yes sir, one of the analysts owns a 2008 Mercedes Benz c class, the color of the car we are looking for is black.

**(20)** Nummernschild?- License plate?

**(21)** Keine Sir- None sir.

**(22) **Damn it! Sie sind gut!- Damn it! They're good!

**(23) **wir bekommen keine Abzüge?- we get any prints?

**(24)** Ja viel gedruckt wird, sind die Analysten unter sie zurück ins Labor, um zu sehen, wenn sie mit irgendetwas das System passen.- Yes a lot of prints, the analysts are taking it back to the lab to see if they match with anything the system.

**(25)** Good... Jetzt warten wir- Good... Now we wait.

**(26)** Sie nannte- You called.

**(27)** Ja, wir haben mehrere Drucke, gehört man zu Herrn Kompakt ist, gehört zu einer anderen Jaquith König, die anderen beiden habe ich keine Ahnung.- Yes, we got several prints, one belongs to Mr Kompakt's, another belongs to a Jaguith Konig, the other two I have no idea.

**(28) **König klingt vertraut ... aber warum?- Konig sounds familiar... but why?

**(29)** Haben Sie ganz Deutschland auszudehnen?- Did you enxtend all of germany?

**(30)** Ja, aber nicht überall auftauchen- Yes, but they don't pop up anywhere.

**(31)** Versuchen Sie, die sich durch alle Länder- Try extending through all countries.

**(32)** Ich werde das tun, werde ich anrufen, wenn etwas erscheint- I will do that, I'll call if anything pops up.

**(33) **Danke- Thank you.

**(34)** _Also hier ist was wir haben, jemand Unbekannten zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch Bremsen in Herrn Hans Kompakt Nachlass, macht etwas mit dem Computer, klopft Mr. Kompakt heraus und bringt ihn zu einer verlassenen Lagerhalle ... Frage ist, wer er ist und wie er letzten 20 Körper zu bekommen Wachen unbemerkt_- So here's what we have, someone unknown still at this time brakes into Mr. Hans Kompakt's estate, does something with the computer, knocks Mr. Kompakt out and takes him to an abandoned warehouse... question is who is he and how did he get past 20 body guards unnoticed.

**(35)** Was machst du hier?- What are you doing here?

**(36) **Fand ich, wer du bist auf der suche nach- I found who you're looking for.

**(37) **Na?- Well?

**(38)** _Vor zehn Jahren viele Kinder auf der ganzen Welt verschwinden, denn die Vernunft ist unbekannt, und keiner von ihnen sind seit dem gesehen, abgestimmt ich die beiden unbekannten Fingerabdrücke auf zwei US-Bürger namens Evangeline Spencer und Jazmine Ailish, und um ihre Fingerabdrücke haben, zeigt sich rund um die Welt im Inneren Oben officals der Umbrella Corporation, die wiederum ihre jeweiligen Regierungen verfolgt sie für illegale Experimente, Bau von Massenvernichtungswaffen, Entführung, Folter und Vergewaltigung, obwohl die meisten der Kinder, die noch bis heute nicht gefunden werden_- Ten years ago many children around the world disappear, for reason's unknown and none of them are seen since, I matched the two unknown fingerprints to two US citizens named Evangeline Spencer and Jazmine Ailish, and um her finger prints have shows up around the world inside the top officals of the Umbrella Corporation which in turn their respective governments prosecuted them for illegal experimentation, building weapons of mass destruction, kidnapping, torture, and rape, though most of the children still aren't found to this day.

**(39)** Also das ist, was dies bedeutete- So that's what this mean.

**(40)** Sir? Gemeint, was?- Sir? Meant what?

**(41)** Einer nach dem anderen Ritter kommen wird, bröckelnden Mauern des Königreiches, Einer nach dem anderen für ihre Verbrechen, Wetter durch Blut und Gerechtigkeit, ihrer Sitzung Ende immer mehr zu bezahlen- One by one the knights will come, crumbling the kingdom's walls, One by one they pay for their crimes, wether by blood and justice, meeting their end forever more.

**(42) **Ich habe das Gefühl, Evangeline Spencer besuchen wird, mehr von diesen wichtigen Männern und Frauen zu Umbrella ist die Zukunft- I have a feeling Evangeline Spencer will be visiting more of those important men and women to Umbrella is the future.

* * *

German Scientist Hans Kompakt- Stellan Skarsgard


	4. Ch 4 Hostage Situation

_The belief in a supernatural source of evil is not necessary; men alone are quite capable of every wickedness. ~ Joseph Conrad, Under Western Eyes, 1911._

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil series or the G.I. Joe series; I do however own Evangeline, her family, Dr Robbins and Jazmine.

_Thoughts_

_Flashbacks_

_'Sign Language'  
_

_**Journal Entry**_

_

* * *

_

**CHAPTER 3: Hostage Situation, Journal Entry One.  


* * *

**

_**Evangeline Age 8:**_

_**August 7th, 2000 (an: I think that's the correct date).**_

_**Hello again Journal!**_

_**How are you? Me? I'm fine, I had the most amazing time at the martial arts tournament, and I can't wait to show my parents the trophy I won.**_

_**Oh snap! It's already 8: 15 p.m. I gotta go!**_

_**See ya later! :D  


* * *

**_

~On an Airplane in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean~

~Evangeline's POV~

I glance to my left, in the middle between me and Jack who was sitting by the window was Jazmine, completely zonked out.

_Must have downed like four of those sleeping pills._

Jack was reading a Nora Roberts book called Jewels of the Sun.

_I've read that book series before, it was an awesome book that I would like to read again._

Out of the corner of my bionic eye which was an aqua marine color same as my other eye, and then I notice some men wearing some masks with a symbol on a cobra on their foreheads storm the plane with Ak-47's.

Jack and I look at each other like 'here we go.'

Jazmine is still zonked out in her own world.

(An: if you hadn't noticed these guys are cobra terrorists, and they'll be called CT)

CT #1 cocks his gun and shouts, "Nobody move! This plane's being taken over!"

I sigh to myself and mutter, "Well at least I won't be bored."

~The PIT~

~Duke's POV~

"Word just in five terrorists with a snake cobra insignia have taken over the plane heading for Miami, Florida, what they want at the moment there is no word, stay tuned for a further update."

The newswoman's voice wanders onto the next subject in the news as everyone snaps into action.

General Hawk's voice rings loud and clear through the PIT, "Joe's get your stuff ready and on the plane now, we are heading towards Miami!"

~Evangeline's POV~

It's been two hours since those cobra terrorists took over the plane, they must be newbie's since they didn't seem to know what the hell they were doing.

I close my eyes and rub my nose, sensing more trouble to come.

There were sobs and whispering all around us and every time someone started to talk the terrorists would get more agitated.

Hence the whispering.

Jack glances at me and signs.

_J- 'what are we going to do?'_

_E- 'we take them down, what else are we going to do?'_

_J- 'what about the others on the plane?'_

_E- 'you take care of these two, I'll take care of the other three.'_

_J- 'Alright.'_

_E- 'On my mark.'_

Jack nods and we stop signing when the two CT storm down the Isles of the plane and stopping in front of us.

One of the Terrorists stops at our section and turns towards me and demands, "Get up."

I raise an eyebrow but get up anyway and they escort me to the planes phone.

One of them hands me the phone, and demands, "Tell them that if they want any survivors to release the Cobra commander immediately."

I don't say anything; I only nod as the phone rings.

~The PIT, just as they're about to leave~

~Duke's POV~

"Word just in, the terrorist's have made demands in exchange for the hostages, here's the tape..."

A females voice comes from the TV, "I'm a hostage and the terrorists are demanding their commanders release or the passengers on this plane will be killed."

Men's voices could be heard over the speaker, and then the dial tone is heard.

The recording cuts off and the news lady continues on about the Hijacking issue.

Dr. Robbins eyes widen at the sound of the voice, and everyone notices.

"What's wrong Dr. Robbins?" General Hawk asks, looking her in the eyes, seeing how nervous she is.

Dr. Robbins takes a deep breathe and says, "That voice belongs to Evangeline."

Everyone's eyes widen in surprise, as they didn't think that they would see or hear from Evangeline Spencer for a while.

Michael Spencer after hearing his daughter's voice gives a sigh of relief that went unnoticed as a question rang through everyone's mind.

"What's she doing on that plane?" General Hawk asks to himself and anyone who can answer.

Breaker looks through something on the computer and gets angry with himself yelling, "How could I have missed this?"

All of us walk over and look at the huge screen, that shows Evangeline's and Jazmine's picture, then a video of the airport in Atlanta, Georgia.

Breaker pinpoints both girls' in the video.

"This is them getting on a flight bound for Munich, Germany, and it shows Evangeline getting on another plane by herself to Cologne, eventually followed my Jazmine Ailish, and some other dark haired woman, then all three get on a plane and head back to the states at Miami, Florida, but their plane got taken over." Breaker finishes, as he looks back at us from his computer screen.

"Well, let's get to the airport and remember don't draw attention to yourselves, we don't need another Paris incident." General Hawk says as he glances at me and Ripcord.

We have the decency to look ashamed.

"It won't happen again Sir," I say.

General Hawk stares at us for a moment before saying, "Let's get going before we loose her again."

We all head towards the Jet as General Hawk stops Michael Spencer for a moment, speaking to him about something but we don't hear since we are quite a ways away from them.

~Evangeline's POV~

After getting the phone hung up by two of the terrorists, they start pushing me towards my seat.

As we get closer to where I was sitting before, Jack and I exchange a look.

I move so fast that the Terrorists can't respond and are now unconscious on the floor of the plane.

Gasps were heard for second before I signaled them to be quiet with a finger to my lips.

Jack moves fast, and asks quietly, "Does anyone have anything we can tie these guys up with, and we have to move fast."

Several people take off their belts quietly, making sure the three terrorist's in the front don't hear them and hand their belts to Jack who ties up the two unconscious men, she gets some bandana's from some of the passengers and stuffs their mouth's with so they don't make a sound.

"Make sure they don't go anywhere," Jack tells the passengers, who nod eagerly.

Jack goes to the other side of the plane, hiding behind a seat, and glances over the side of it watching the other terrorists as I slip into the kitchen area and find a knife.

_A little big, but it'll have to do for the moment._

Holding the knife at my side, I glance around the corner of the kitchen and into first class, where three more terrorists where waiting and talking quietly to each other.

Jack's head peeks into the kitchen and I nod.

We quietly but quickly make our way to the terrorist's; people notice us but don't say anything.

As we got closer we could hear their conversation.

CT #1- "We should kill a passenger to show were serious about our demands."

Coming to the beginning of the plane seats, we strike.

One notices us but couldn't say anything when I threw the knife at him, lodging it in his throat, killing him.

Jack and I come up behind the other two terrorists and snap their necks, killing them too.

After a moment of silence, cheers went around the plane as some of the passengers in the back in first class bring the two unconscious men to the front.

One of the flight attendances went to alter the pilot of the changes.

People came to us and thanked us for saving them.

A boy about 9 came up to us and says excitedly, "That was so cool! Like Superman."

Jack and I blink, Jack then grins, kneeling at the kids level and says, "I personally think batman's cooler."

The kid gasps in horror then launches into a tirade about how cool superman is compared to batman.

I just shook my head and laugh slightly.

_Honestly, I think Wonder woman is better then them both._

~Miami Airport~

~Duke's POV~

Walking through the airport, Snake Eyes, and Storm Shadow (an: I know in the movie storm shadow is a bad guy but in my story he's not) were checking around outside, when we stop in our tracks when an announcement comes across the TV's.

"Word just in, the Terrorists have been defeated and the plane is landing as scheduled in the Miami Airport, word on what happened later."

A thought ran through all our minds, _Probably Evangeline's doing_.

A bunch of SWAT officers, FBI, Homeland Security ran to the terminal where the plane was coming in.

They along with the airports security quickly gets the passengers out of the plane and into the waiting area and are questioned on what transpired on the plane as 5 separate paramedics come rushing in and start checking people over, then go to the plane with the gurney's.

Out of the corner of my eyes, I notice three women silently sneaking away, one of which is being carried over one of their shoulders.

I gesture to the others and we sneakily follow them.

We follow them through the airport to the car rental area, and we see the two women loading an unconscious woman in the back seat of a 2009 silver dodge charger.

One of the women stiffen, then whips around and sees us.

_Based on the scar, it's Evangeline._

She pats the dark haired woman in the drivers seat, and takes off in a random direction.

Storm Shadow and Snakes eyes chase after Evangeline as we start towards the two women in the car.

Before we can get any closer, the woman with the short dark hair steps on the gas and peels out nearly running over a couple of agents before leaving the airport.

"Shit!" I curse as we try to chase the speeding car, but soon stop knowing that we wouldn't catch up to them.

I turn to Ripcord, Heavy Duty, and Scarlet and tell them, "Let's try to follow the other one."

They nod and we then run in the direction that Evangeline went in.

~Evangeline's POV~

After running from a couple Joes, I feel the presence of two people following close by.

I glance over my shoulder to see two people after me, one's wearing a white outfit, and the other is wearing a black outfit with a visor covering his eyes.

_I hope Jack and Jazmine got away._

I quickly notice that i'm nearing a junkyard, and dart in, causing the guys to slow down and jump the gate.

We jump through open cars, dodging around some more cars and some equipment.

I enter a more open part of the junkyard, and I pause.

I don't have to wait long, as the two men appear in the area as well.

They then launched at me in a flurry of punches and kicks, which are all blocked, then the man in white gets a cheap shot to my ribs.

Which I gave him a hard kick to his chest, knocking him into the guy with the visor, knocking both of them over a stack of used tires.

I use this opportunity to get away as they struggle to get up.

A couple hours later I reach a very familiar chop shop, were I find Jazmine blinking as she tries to wake up and Jack who is using the left over paint to repaint the car black, the same with the rims.

Everyone practically moves out of my way as I make my way to a tall light skinned half Hawaiian/ half Chinese man with corn rows and tattoo's all up his arms.

He notices me and says, "Those bitches with you?"

_He must mean Jack and Jazmine._

I narrow my eyes, which makes him tense as I say, "Yes Draco, they are my friends and you'll treat them with the same respect that you give me."

Draco swallows nervously and nods saying, "Of course Pirate use anything you need, you three can stay in the rooms above."

I smile which makes him slightly nervous as I say, "Why thank you Mr. Kahale. You're so kind."

Draco twitches at the tone of my voice but doesn't say anything, then another guy, comes over.

This new guy was tall, skinny and had blonde hair and blue eyes.

"That woman's using the paint, we're supposed to be using for the job for O'Connell." The blonde guy says, narrowing his eyes at Jack who's now finished putting on a coat of paint on the charger.

"Let her, she'll be done with the paint gun soon." Draco tells him as the blonde man makes an unhappy noise but walks away to do what ever he was doing before, glaring slightly at Jack as he walks past her.

Jack of course just smiles sweetly and waves, making Mr. unhappy's eyes narrow further, but he just walks to a partially taken apart red sports car.

Draco glances at me, but I smile and walk away towards Jack and Jazmine.

Jack and Jazmine look up when I come to them.

"Hey," Jack says as she checks the car to make sure that the paint went on evenly.

"Did you check the car over?" I ask Jack as she nods and says, "Yep, I took out the GPS and destroyed it as well."

I nod and then say, "Good, let's go get going, we have things to do."

Jack nods as we walk Jazmine to the rooms that Draco is 'letting' us use.

After we drop off a reluctant Jack who didn't want to be left behind, but I told her, "We need you too look up Umbrella workers who live in the states, then call us when you have the information."

Jack makes an ' I'll do it but I don't want too' look on her face.

I give a small smile and say, "Thanks Jack you're the best."

After we leave the chop shop, we take a look around Miami, drawing possible escape routes and possible hideouts.

We get back around 4:00 in the morning, and find Jack still clicking away on her computer, so Jazmine and I take a little 'power' nap.

_This isn't over for Umbrella; the world will know the evil that they have done.  


* * *

_

Playlist for Chapter:  
YG Family- Get Ready  
Jinusean- Phone Number  
Ciara ft Jazze phae ft T.i.- Goodies

Draco Kahale- Sunny Garcia.


End file.
